Desperate Chances
by onceuponastarfleetangel
Summary: It is often said that Spock is incapable of emotion, that he has no desire to even have any. It is also often said that love is something foreign to him, something he cannot understand. But perhaps he just has yet to meet someone who can change that. Note: I will be switching back and forth every chapter between two points of view. Don't worry I assure you it wont get confusing.
1. Chapter 1

_"You wouldn't understand that, would you Spock?You see, I feel sorrier for you than I do for him, because you'll never know the things that love can drive a man to; the ecstasies, the miseries, the broken rules, the desperate chances, the glorious failures and the glorious victories. All of these things you'll never know, simply because the word "love" isn't written you're your book."_

- Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy_**Star Trek: Season 3 Episode 19**_****

* * *

"Starfleet is sending in a ship to aid us against the Klingons." My father said in a slightly anxious voice trying to calm my mother. "No doubt they'll be here before even, everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure? They could get here way before Starfleet! We hardly have defenses! They could come down with no problem pick our daughter up and they'd be light-years away before Starfleet could even blink!"

"Mother Starfleet is far more efficient then you give them credit for, I'll be fine."

"What is with you and Starfleet!? The man comes down here once! Once! And stays for a month or so and you just clinged right to him! You're too loving for your own good Aurora! This is why we shouldn't be so hospitable to strangers and offer ourselves up every time a Starship wants shore leave."

"I'm Elvainian we're a loving species! But I'm also half human thanks to you! If you hate the way we are then why did you marry father?"

"Girls! Stop it now!" my father yelled "this is no time for fighting we must keep strong."

I went quiet instantly father was a kind man and a good king, but when he was angry his tone was sharp and quick. Mother however was not so quick to be silenced, she was highly opinionated and being human she often did not know the meaning of true respect. I love my mother, but she was never one to conform to the ways of Elvainia although she had promised if profusely when my father married her. Although she did have her good points, humans could be just as loving as Elvainians and just as disciplined, but I feel mother got to comfortable with her status as queen and it went straight to her head, because discipline was that one thing she most definitely lacked.

My people are what you might say are the opposite of Vulcan's. We're similar is certain ways and yet different in so many other ways, just as it is with the Romulans, however although as strange as it may seem were more like the Vulcan's. We are a disciplined species, but we choose to show our emotions but only when it is appropriate, we find that holding in emotions may ultimately end in our destruction, much like it does for humans. We are very loving and affectionate, we believe in respect and tolerance although we do not take any form of cruelty kindly. And we are also much attuned to nature, our planet is covered in vast well kept gardens and luckily for us our weather is much like what human on earth would call spring.

Mother and father continued to bicker on as I walked of down the hall lost in my thoughts. Although I had much faith in Starfleet I was still scared, still worried. The Klingons wanted me not that I knew why, father refused to tell me, but apparently they had found out an Elvainian secret that no one outside the royal family should be allowed to know. I was told the Enterprise would be coming to our aide. As a matter of fact their Captain volunteered personally. It didn't surprise me either. The Captain was an old friend of mine after all, well not just a friend, of course from what I've heard he has had many "old friends" over the years.

For the rest of the day mother continued to be frantic, I really wish she would calm down. Father gave up completely and went about his duties. Finally around midnight, mother came rushing into my room to report that the Enterprise had landed in the docking bay and that the Captain was on his way. I was silent, having no idea what I was feeling, was I anxious, angry, happy? I took a deep breath and stood up adjusting my gown. Mother made a look, but I paid no mind and continued on out my door down to the throne room.

The evening light shinned bright through the pillars on the floor of the throne room, shining across the marble floor causing the flecks of gold to distract the eye. Nights on Elvainia were considered among the most breathtaking in the entire universe. The instant I lifted my head our eyes met, not with the Captains, but his first officer. My heart must have leaped a thousand miles high, because for a moment I felt like I could hardly breathe. He stared right back at me his eyebrow raised, was that a smirk I saw? No, couldn't be…he's a Vulcan after all. Although hard I managed to compose myself. Well, at least until the Captain caught my eye. "Hello aurora." He said softly a flirtatious grin playing across his face.

At that moment my composure broke momentarily, I smiled and ran to him throwing my arms around his neck as he caught me and spun me round "Hello Jimmy." I laughed and he put me down.

"Rory!" someone yelled from behind Jim.

"Leo!" I yelled back hugging Doctor McCoy. "Oh its so good to see you both."

"And you." Said Jim "Aurora this is my first officer Mr. Spock, I believe Vulcan's and Elvainian are similar species are they not?"

"Indeed they are, Jim." said Spock "Elvainians are quite similar in appearance to Vulcans, but also humans, as a matter of fact their body structure is similar to that of a humans, body systems and all. The ears are the most significant and noticeable because they are similar to a Vulcans. Also they are also known for their slender graceful figures. You could almost say they are what humans might consider Elves from your stories. And princess, I must say for a half human Elvin you are quite lovely."

I grinned almost uncontrollably but then restrained my elf to a small smile "Thank you Mr. Spock, you're very kind.

"Yes, thank you for that little lesson Mr. Spock" said Jim

"You know an awful lot of my species." I said intrigued

"And I'm sure there is still much to learn." He smiled

Jim and the others were shown to their quarters for the rest of the evening and I went back to mine. It was comforting to know there was someone there to keep us safe, yet there was still some uneasiness in my heart. Mother however had calmed completely. I sat on my bed and started at the floor. My mind was so busy all of a sudden. All I could think of was what was going to happen, the first time I had met Jim, meeting Mr. Spock, I just couldn't fall asleep. My mind drifted off as I remembered the time I first met Jim, he was a young cadet on a trial mission for Starfleet, and he was still in the Academy then. Their mission was to get a peace treaty with my planet and they were more than successful. Although at fist things did not seem so promising.

While my people are quite humble and modest in most respects, now then we were a bit more shall we say egotistical. Now it was never in our nature to bully or be cruel, but we were not very open to outsiders, although we did respect them and were kind if they came along. Even then my mother, being human, was highly frowned upon for some time. But then when I came along they started to respect her. Apparently female Elvainians, especially within the royal bloodline were rear and considered highly special, even if I am half human. I was considered an enormous blessing to the whole of Elvainian society. When Jim showed up we welcomed them although secretly many were unhappy that more humans would dare step foot on our planet.

_I was instantly drawn to him. He was one of the first male human I had ever seen after all and quite handsome too. Of course Jim also had a way of being intoxicatingly charming. Sometimes I even wonder if the reason he took such an interest in me was to convince my parents to agree to a treaty between us and the Federation. Father was quite stubborn at first, he listened of course but hardly gave it any thought, for he already knew what his answer would be. I had been sitting on a window sill in the hallway outside the meeting room staring off into the ocean ignoring the raised voices in the room not too far from me when Jim had approached. I noticed him instantly although I made no move to make him aware, yet I knew I tensed in that very moment. He came and sat beside me and stared at me for a second eyes shining in the afternoon sunlight. "Can I help you Mr. Kirk?" I asked in as calm of a voice as possible._

_"Perhaps." He said softly. "I was actually just wondering what your opinion on the matter is."_

_"I'm not allowed to have one." I said a bit snippily_

_"Whether you are or not I'm sure you do and I'd love to hear it." He put his hand on mine and smiled as I looked at him in slight shock. "Please?"_

_Oh how he made me melt! It was almost like he had some strange power over women that not one of us could fight. I moved my hand and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I suppose a treaty wouldn't be all bad." I kind of mumbled. I had grown increasingly tense and I began to sweat a bit, I was nervous. _

_"And-why is that?"_

_"Well…" I paused for a moment trying to figure out how to form my words properly. "I can understand fathers point of view on the matter, he doesn't want us to be contaminated by outside species. No offense." _

_Jim just smiled "Go on."_

_"But I also feel an alliance with the Federation would be highly beneficial for us. It's not like others have not come through and stayed for a bit, we are not rude creatures, just proud. We need protection; we have no means of it ourselves, for we do not believe in violence. I wish father could see that." _

_"It has been noted daughter." Came my father's voice from only a few feet away_

_Both Jim and I were highly startled. "Father!" I jumped up quickly standing with perfect posture and chin lifted as was expected of Elvainians, especially royals. _

_Jim jumped up too clearing his throat and nodding in recognition "Your majesty." _

_"You best know your place here Mr. Kirk." Father said in a strong yet soft voice._

_"Y-Yes sir." _

Obviously things turned out alright, after all Jim was here once more, now Captain of the most famous ship in the fleet, back again and who knows what was to happen this time. Suddenly a pebble flew in to my window and skidded across my floor. "Rora! You up?"

I went to my window and looked down; Jim was standing there smiling brightly as ever. "What is it Jim?"

"Come down! I wanna talk to you!" he softly shouted

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Just come down, I've missed you so much."

I shook my head and sighed "No Jim go to bed."

I went to walk away, but he persisted "Aurora! Please? I thought we settled our little issue."

I walked back over to the window "No, we didn't, you're just lucky you have Leo or I would have never talked to you again."

"So you don't forgive me then?"

"Did I ever say that I did?" A knock came to my door and I jumped. Who could that be? If Jim was down there, who would possibly be at my door? "Go away Jim!" I snapped and stood up of the window sill. "Who is it?"

For a moment there was complete silence as I stared at the door glancing back down only to see Jim walking off frustrated. "It's Mr. Spock princess."

Butterflies began to fly about in my stomach as I sucked in a breath. "Mr. Spock?" I went and opened the door. He stood there perfectly in the moonlight, but his face seemed sad, unlike earlier where it was void of emotion. "What is it?"

"I know it is late and perhaps this is highly inappropriate your highness, but I needed to ask you something. And to do so as soon as possible was only logical for the situation at hand." He sat down on the window sill and I on my bed. My face when from curious to concerned in an instant. "You and I are not so different." He said. "Vulcans and Elvainians are very similar species although our belief systems differ slightly and perhaps some biology, but like you, I am half human. Finally I have found someone who I could ask this question."

"What question Mr. Spock?" I moved closer to him.

"How do you handle it?"

"Being half human? I've well, it's a bit complicated."

"Please Aurora I need to know." He got down on his knees in front of me and grabbed both my hands with desperation in his eyes. "Please." He whispered softly gently caressing my hand in his. He continued to stare eyes searching. I suppose it did make sense, we being both half human of similar species, the only ones of our kind. He laid his head on my lap and I ran my hand through his hair.

"Spock," I said. "When you say it, do you mean your emotions?" he nodded

"I can control them easily enough, I have the Vulcan discipline to do so, but its tearing me apart inside, bit by bit I feel as if I'm wasting away and no amount of my discipline can fix that. I came to you because I know that Elvainians have a similar discipline when it comes to Emotions at least in business affairs and in public. It was only logical to come to you."

I sighed "You need to let it out. I know you don't want to, but if you want to continue serving aboard the Enterprise, continue to function properly, you need to find time to let out your emotions. Have someone you trust that you can talk to and just let it all go. That's what I have to do, except I have no one to talk to, being royal emotions are highly forbidden in a public setting, they must be confined to home and even then we cannot show too much, they are consider a highly private affair."

"Will you help me?" He asked lifting his head and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I would like nothing better Spock."


	2. Chapter 2

**S-**

I had made a complete fool of myself last night, yet I felt refreshed. Such illogical thoughts began forming in my mind however. I seemed to be afraid that perhaps she was merely kind to me because she had only just met me. I had been out of line after all, it had been late and I truly had no place in bothering her. Although I had gone for the reason I had told her, there was also another reason. I knew that Jim planned on going to talk to her that evening, because he had told both Doctor McCoy and myself. Normally it is not in my nature to interfere with the Captains affairs, for I respect him highly, yet for some reason I felt it appropriate to interfere here. I had decided to use my condition as an excuse to come talk with the princess, even though I had not yet planned on sharing my dilemma with her until we had been thoroughly more acquainted, but I knew I would need a reason to visit her.

Jim had been excited for a few days now, although concerned for Aurora he could not hide the excitement of seeing her again. Doctor McCoy had of course constantly reminded him that Aurora could still be upset. It was obvious as of last evening that she was still very angry with him, though logically she should not have hugged him so if she really was so angry with the Captain. Bu then again I did see something in her eyes when she was released from his arms. I don't think she wants to be angry with him, but somehow cannot help it. I had assumed that whatever he had done it was not bad enough for her to completely hate him, but to hurt her to the point the mere sight of him upset her.

_Before he had went to go see her Jim and McCoy got into a fight about him going. You should let her be Jim!" the doctor insisted. "Yes she was happy to see you, but I doubt that she has actually forgiven you." _

_"Excuse me Captain, but what is it exactly she is upset with you for?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me._

_"I'd rather not discuss it Mr. Spock." _

_"What are you afraid he'd lose respect for you?" snapped McCoy_

_"Will you give it a rest man?! It's not like you're her father or something!"_

_"No Jim I'm not, I'm her friend and I am yours, I believe you both need to sort this out, but this is NOT the proper time."_

_Jim sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going and that's final!" The Captain turned on his heel and walked out the door._

_"She had seemed so happy to see the Captain." I mentioned. _

_"Well Spock I have no doubt she was, they have quite a history together and no amount of issues can ever truly change that."I looked to the doctor for an answer, still quite confused but he would not tell, I knew, but however I also would not ask. "Look Spock I can't tell you what he did, that is the Captain matter, but all I know is that he's going to end up really upsetting her if he does not let her be." I didn't dare hesitate before I got up and walked out the door I knew I must do something not only for the Captains sake, but also for hers._

She was in fact far more understanding than expected. No doubt it is a strain for her being half human despite the fact it is easier for her than me being Elvainian methods are for more lax than that of Vulcan. I had expected the situation to go differently, for me to not completely fall apart, but I had and somehow did not regret it. When I had held her hands in mine I felt such comfort, such peace I had never known, my only wish was to remain there forever, but I knew I could not. It was not logical for me to be acting in such a manner, I had to control myself. And when I had finally forced myself to leave her for the evening although she was extremely kind to me, it hurt, leaving her, leaving that sudden feeling I did not fully understand, it hurt. All I could hear was the words of Doctor McCoy ringing in my ears as I walked away down the hall. _"You wouldn't understand that, would you Spock? You see,_ _I feel sorrier for you than I do for him, because you'll never know the things that love can drive a man to…"_

I had returned to our quarters late the next morning dreary from wandering aimlessly through the royal gardens all night. When I walked in McCoy stared at me as Jim let out a extremely loud snore from his bed. "Where were you?" the doctor asked calmly, although I could tell there was scorn on his tongue.

"I was out admiring the gardens." I said simply sitting down on my bed.

"Dammit Spock you interfered didn't you?"

"I went to her for my own reasons and it just happened to distract her from him." McCoy just stared at me like he didn't know what to say or do next. His mouth opened then closed and then he proceeded to get up and walk out the door. I took this opportunity to lie down and get some rest. It was of course a fitful sleep; I was half awake for most of it. A good part of it was spent searching for a logical reason for McCoy's reaction. While the other part was spent wondering what Aurora was up to and what she was thinking. I managed to sleep for exactly an hour and a half before my thoughts plagued me to the point I could no longer ignore them. So I rolled over, placed my hand behind my head and stared at the ceiling.

Moments later McCoy returned finally glancing at me and then went over and pushed Jim off his bed. "Get up!" he shouted.

"Doctor there is no need for such anger." I said sitting up.

"Bones you're lucky I consider you more of a friend than anything else." Jim said angrily getting up and rubbing his head.

"You both need to get up and come to the dining hall now, breakfast is any minute and you know how Elvainians are about respect. Now move!" He walked out himself stomping off down the hall.

Jim shook it off, his eyes falling on me "Where were you last night Spock?"

"Out wandering the gardens, I find hem most breathtaking." The half lie fell out of my mouth before I could even think; it was very much unlike me.

Jim grinned, "That they are Mr. Spock." He paused for a moment. "Could I ask you a favor?"

"Anything Captain."

"Since- you and Aurora are…let's say of a similar mind frame, would you consider talking to her for me?"

"Captain…"

"No Spock I know you don't think you're the man for the job, but just give it a go for me please?" I was silent for, in his eyes there most likely was not a logical reason for me to refuse this request. I wanted to say no, but then he would wonder why and then I would have tell him it was because I did not want him to upset her, nor did I want him to have her. "Look Spock," he put a hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "I know you don't really have experience in this department, but I'm sure you can get her to come around if you throw _logic_, or _logical_ in there somewhere she'll go right for it."

Suddenly without hesitation my face went completely serious "No." I walked right out the door and caught up with Doctor McCoy. It wasn't even a moment before I heard Jim run up behind us and pull me back.

"No? Since when do you ever say no to me? You always agree with me." His face was that of utter confusion and perhaps even that of hurt.

"What's going on here?" McCoy asked suspiciously

"Jim, while I have the highest respect for you and consider you a very good friend I do not wish to get in to this little disagreement you and the princess seem to be having." McCoy's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised.

Jim took a deep breath "How about this? Do it for me, just once, try and talk to her about it, and if she doesn't go for It then drop it, I'll never bother you about it again."

"JIM!" snapped McCoy "How dare you ask him such a thing?! Not only are you ignoring his feelings on the matter, but what if he really upsets her? Issues between Elvainia and Vulcan are not complexly resolved, there is still some tension. Now I'm not saying our dear Rory would do anything but her father might if he finds out Spock upset her, especially on your behalf."

"Fine, Spock? What are your feelings on the matter?"

"As I said before I wish not to get involved," I paused for a moment thinking of an explanation that would avoid further questioning. "Because well Jim, McCoy is right, such a thing would not be good to risk with the tensions between Aurora and I's planets."

"That was very informal of you Spock." muttered McCoy.

At that moment I wasn't sure whose side he was on, or whether he was even on a side or not. "I'm aware of that Doctor." I gave up and walked away from them both, ignoring their calls.

It took little time for me to arrive at the dining area. Aurora was standing off to the side staring out at the ocean not too far off. When she heard me walk in she spun around gracefully and smiled brightly when she saw me and I even smiled, but quickly hid it away. "Good morning Mr. Spock."

"Good morning Princess, I trust you slept well?"

"Very well thank you, and yourself?"

"Well, thank you." I said walking over to her.

When I got close enough she whispered to me. "You don't look very well Mr. Spock." She took my hand sin hers. We were so close I could feel her heart beat, it took my breath away. The thought to check if anyone else in the room was strong, but not strong enough for I could not pull myself away from her gaze. I grinned at her half stupidly and decided to safely assume she would not have acted in such a manner if anyone else was in the room. "Did you get any rest at all?" she placed a gentle hand on my face a rubbed it gently. Her eyes were that of concern… and was that love I saw? But how would I know? Without thinking my hand went up to hers and I interlaced my fingers with hers, I could almost feel her heart begin to race at the same moment as mine. I kissed her hand and released it as I heard McCoy and Jim approach my face returning to that of seriousness.

"Good morning Rory!" McCoy said loudly smiling wide. I could tell he was quite fond of her, there was no doubt, but they were definitely just friends of that I could be sure. He went to hug her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Leo! Jim…"

"Bones," said Jim in a sarcastic tone, I sensed this was not to go well. "Aurora isn't being nice to me."

"You're damn lucky I can even get her to even speak to you." McCoy stood up as the king walked in with his wife, as did Jim. Aurora and I stood side by side watching her parents walk in.

"Ah our honored guests!" said King Clorben "I trust you all found everything to your liking?" We all nodded. "Very good, I trust you two remember my wife," he said to McCoy and Jim then looked to me "However you Mr. Spock have not yet had the pleasure, this is my wife Elisabeth."

"It is an honor your majesty." I bowed my head. "Elisabeth is not a traditional Elvainian name; no doubt Aurora's human half comes from you?"

"Indeed it does Mr. Spock and judging by the difference in point of your ears and the tilt of your eyebrows you must be Vulcan."

"Mother there is no need to be rude." Aurora snapped, I assumed this was without thinking, but just as I'm sure she could, I heard some spite in her mother's voice.

"Aurora! Hold your tongue!" her father snapped. "I would have expected better from you." It occurred to me that she had made the mistake of showing "inappropriate emotions" in a social/public setting. Her father went to sit as did her mother. When I was sure no one was looking I squeezed her hand gently and then went to sit down.

The conversations dragged on. Jim had the king's constant attention; no doubt he was incredibly fond of him. The queen glared at me every now and then but was silent while McCoy had his full attention on the King and Jim. Aurora didn't seem to pay much mind to anything. I found myself watching her, every gesture, every move that she made, the way her eyes moved quick as a cats, how the corners of her mouth curled when she smiled, how her hands moved so gracefully. My whole mind was being taken over by her. She was intoxicating, I felt almost drunk. When the queen got up to leave and the other three returned to their conversation I slipped my left hand under the table and grabbed her right. She took mine in hers without hesitation and grinned a little as our fingers once more interlaced. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, I suppose one might say I was in _puppy love_ or like _a young boy falling in love for the first time, but not recognizing it for what it was._


	3. Chapter 3

**A-**

I was more than certain Spock wasn't completely aware of what he was doing. I was in fact even more than sure he was acting on pure impulse, what felt right. It saddened me really, since he was not fully aware his actions they could change in an instant. I could sense from the moment I first saw him, that although it was difficult for him, he was highly proud of his Vulcan heritage and their culture. I wondered if I should allow myself to enjoy this, or push him away. However, I feared I'd hurt him, but then there was the fear of him hurting me if I held on too long and he turned around and rejected his feelings. Father was being a bit stuck up towards Leo and Spock, however I noticed he had enormous respect for Jimmy, which I was not sure why. It was almost as if Jim was one of us, almost like a son. It was very hard to earn my father's respect, no matter who you were and I found myself wondering why, why Jim?

Time dragged on, nothing really happening, except father excessively talking we were only there for a couple hours, but to me it seemed like an eternity. It came to my attention during this "eternity" that there was to be a party in honor of our guests. It was a wonder to me how we Elvainians hated to have visitors yet celebrated their arrival; I suppose it was simply our way. Eventually Leo excused himself and went out into the hall looking at me as if he wanted me to follow. I waited a moment and then got up and walked out, father barely noticed and Spock was busy at the window, so he didn't seem to notice either, but Jimmy's eyes followed me. When I got out into the hall Leo grabbed my and spun me round. "What are you doing?"

"What?" I asked taken aback.

"What? What? I'll tell you what Rory, you're just asking for it!"

"Leo! Calm down!" I smacked his hand off my arm.

He was very tense and began pacing back and forth arms practically flailing with expression. "Rory, you cannot do this to yourself again. He's only going to turn around and reject whatever feelings he has for you, and I will not stand by and watch you get hurt again."

"Oh Leo…" I had no idea what to say.

"Look," he stopped pacing and put his hand on his hip using the other to rub his head. "Spock is a great guy, well, kinda…it depends, but either way you'll get hurt by him, unintentionally, but it will happen and I really don't want that to happen to you again, I can't bare it."

"But he needs me; I can't just walk away from him."

"I'm not saying that, but don't get emotionally attached to him."

"So you want me to just push him away? When he's reaching out for help?"

Leo sighed, suddenly he looked so sad. "Aurora…I love you so, so much, you're my best friend and I respect your choices, just be careful." He patted my arm and walked off down the hall. I slumped against the wall holding my stomach.

Jim walked out into the hall and grinned at me, but then frowned when he saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up." I said going to go back into the dining hall.

He grabbed my by the arm and spun me round to face him. Putting both hands on my shoulders he looked me straight in the eyes and said "I'm sorry."

"News flash Jim, pulling your charms on me isn't going to make it any better now GET OFF." I ran off to my room without looking back. Once I got there I flopped down on to my bed a cried. Normally I could handle so much, but when it came to those three I just couldn't. I would come to learn eventually that they all would mean more to me than anyone could comprehend. I sat up and sighed looking out the window. Taking a deep breath I got up and walked to my door. I had to be strong; I took another deep breath and opened the door to find Spock about to knock on my door. "Spock…"

"Princess, may I speak with you?" His face was serious but soft. "It is of the utmost importance."

"What is it?" I already knew what was coming, I didn't know if I could take it.

He led me over to my vanity and sat me down. "I acted without thinking," he paused taking a deep breath. "I am quite fond of you so far, but I think it best if we remain at a sort of friend's status, I think it may be beneficial for us both. I know I started it and I accept that and I am ashamed of myself, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."I was silent, staring at the floor. So much was running through my head. "Aurora?"

"I understand Mr. Spock, if anything I knew this was coming."

"You knew?"

"No offense Spock, but you are not only half human, you are Vulcan and as such contrasting belief systems was bound to conflict with any hopes of an actually relationship."

"You sound more like an Elvainian then yourself."

"Just as you are part Vulcan I am part Elvainian and therefore I have certain mannerisms of one."

"I have hurt you, I understand and I do apologize. Please excuse me." He walked out closing my door behind him.

I sat there for a moment and then jumped up running to the door, swinging it open. "Mr. Spock!" he stopped a turned around.

"Yes?"

"I don't blame you, I really do understand. I hope we can remain friends."

I knew what he was thinking _"Vulcans don't have friends" _but he just smiled and nodded "As do I princess." I stood there leaning on the door frame and sighed. I don't know what I expected, nor could I assume that I knew where this was going, I just watched him as he walked away in a sort of haze, yet content.

"I'm sorry Rory." I jumped almost a thousand feet in the air as I turned to see Leo leaning up against the wall only a few feet away. "I really wish things could work out between you two, but he's a stubborn one. I know he has feelings though, I've seen them, but he's very proud and very stubborn. If he really does have a thing for you, even falls in love with you, you can be damn sure he'll do everything he possibly can to conceal it."

"I know dear." I grinned patting his cheek and went back into my room.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked a note of concern in his voice following me.

"I'm Elvainian Leo therefore I must be."

"And here I was thinking your lot was better than Vulcans." He picked up a flower that was lying on a table a twirled it in his fingers.

"No, both races have their flaws and strengths. No one is better than the other, we just handle things differently and both methods are equally effective."

Leo sat down next to me and looked me straight in the eyes "Why is it when you're happy you speak freely, be yourself, act as you are, but when you're upset you choose to act as an Elvainian?"

"I AM Elvainian Doctor."

"No don't you dare get an attitude with me Aurora," he grabbed me by both my wrists. "Now you listen here, you are not just Elvainian, you are also human and just like I try to tell Spock you need to let that out every now and then and be proud of it, because its healthy for you, if you suppress it, it may ultimately ruin you."

I sighed getting up "I know, I know, but what am I to do? I try letting it out, being myself completely but you saw how father disapproves of it!"

"Listen to me Rory," he got up sighing and cupped my face in his hands "I love you, you're the best friend I've ever had, I know it's hard, but you've got to take a stand for what you feel is right, don't let them push you around, if they really love you they will accept you no matter what." He pulled me into a hug and held me there for quite some time.


End file.
